


Last Time

by sylvieforaday



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bad Choices All Around, Family Drama, M/M, Questionable Relationship Choices, Shameless Smut, Who Gave Duo A Welder?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvieforaday/pseuds/sylvieforaday
Summary: Duo Maxwell has been finding comfort in his brother-in-law's bed and now they're at the crux of something more and he's not sure that's what he should want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Russell Elliot's Last Time.
> 
> There's smut right up front so either "I'm sorry" or "you're welcome". ;)

It was supposed to be the last time. 

 

It wasn’t.

 

It was always the last time.

 

It wasn’t even a decent, appropriate time for it to be a forgivable fuck. It was noon, and Duo was blowing off many adult obligations. That hot thick cock was a surprise every damn time. Duo had started out on top cowgirl style riding him with his fingernails digging right into the abs that rippled underneath them. Hair a mess and curls sticking to his forehead. Trowa didn’t have the A/C on. 

 

“Trowa, fuck, we can’t do this anymore, mmm, right there.” It didn’t have much weight with Duo grinding his hips down and squeezing his thighs to take back control of the pace. 

 

“You wanna discuss this maybe a little later?” The groaning plea was almost painful in Duo’s ear as he ground down hard on Trowa’s lap. There was a sense of urgency he always felt, to get to the point of white-hot oblivion before the nagging guilt and emptiness snuck back in. Trowa, had other plans like he invariably did. He treated his body to warm callused hands. Duo swore he could feel the whorls of his thumbprints as they dug into the crest of his hips, taking special care to the inked sparrow poised to take flight. It was Trowa’s favorite; he’d treated it carefully with his tongue and teeth and left a possessive mark starting to rise to fruition. Duo rolled his head back for Trowa to continue tracing a bead of rogue sweat from the dimple in his chin down his throat to the V-shaped collar bone where sweat pooled. Warm hands moved to the small of Duo’s back forcing him forward, and Trowa was shifting them sitting up and desperately pulling him back in disrupting his steady desperate rhythm. 

 

“Ugh, you’re going to make me start over.” Duo could at least take advantage of the friction of skin on skin, he squeezed those strong freckled shoulders and used his grip to rock into a more frantic pace despite Trowa's urgent grip on his hips. 

 

“Baby I got you.” Trowa took over, hitching his knees further up around his waist. It was always a battle of who got to be in control, who got to set the pace. The only reason Duo gave in was for the sake of getting himself there. 

 

“I’m going to come.” It was quiet, and more of a breathy puff into Trowa’s ear. All he could do was cling on to him for the ride. One hand trailed up Duo’s sweaty spine to wrap around the disheveled braid there. Duo counted twice and felt the fist of his hair yanked down, and he came.

 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Duo pulled back briefly out of breath, but Trowa was already too close. 

 

“No, I want to come deep inside of you.” The dirty talk was less effective when Duo was already going soft and planning out his escape.

 

“Then do it.” It was most definitely a command, but he knew Trowa wouldn’t argue he was beyond the point where they could have a profound philosophical narrative about it. 

 

The intimacy was over. There was no soft cuddling, just an uncomfortable sticky prying of bodies and Duo’s unceremonious grunting as he dismounted. He was already beside the bed searching through the tangles of clothes to decide which ones were in fact his. 

 

“You’re heading out?”

 

Duo looked back at him incredulously. 

 

“I don’t want to be here when my Mom drops the girls off.” Trowa’s eyes looked away nervously; it only made Duo feel vindicated in his guilt. What they were doing was wrong, on more levels than he could count.

 

“She won’t bring them back until the evening.” If Duo cared, there was a pleading look in Trowa’s radiant green eyes. They’d sucked him back into bed more than once.

 

“Don’t give me that look. I have to get back to work, and I already smell like an affair.” That’s exactly what he felt like. Sneaking around stealing intimacy that wasn’t his for the taking. “My boss is already skeptical of what my definition of “errands” are.” It was supposed to be in jest, but Trowa wasn’t laughing. His brother-in-law wasn’t notorious for his sense of humor.

 

“When are you going to stop letting him treat you like an intern? Daniella would be pissed.” That condescending eyebrow raise gracing Trowa’s stern face was enough to enrage Duo, never mind the statement he’d made. It was hard for Duo to make his point as he jumped back into tight denim clinging to the sweat cooling on his thighs. 

 

“Daniella would be pissed that I’m fucking her husband.” Duo was forced to sit heavily on the bed with a loud protest from the bed springs. His jeans refused to go any further than low on his hips and the more he struggled, the more he started to sweat in the stifling room. “Can’t you turn on the A/C when we do this?” He gave in. He was so exhausted. Tired of hiding and fighting with his better judgment. Just for the brief minutes of white-hot orgasm, he didn’t miss her. 

 

Trowa pulled him onto his back with a tug of messy hair. “I thought we weren’t doing this anymore, so why do you care if I turn the A/C on?” Duo surrendered, he let Trowa trail his hands over his chest. Sweat cooled tepidly giving a shiver up his spine. It was the perfect opportunity to finish pulling up his jeans. They stuck, but eventually, the tight denim yielded. A quick sniff test on his t-shirt let him know it would pass. No one would get too close to him at his studio anyway. He was hopping into shoes, ignoring the fact that he was sure his socks were under the bed somewhere. Against his better judgment, he knew he’d be back. 

 

“Whether we stop or not Dani is still dead.” It was a cruel thing to say. Even if Duo knew he was right, it didn’t alleviate the hurt, but it also didn’t curb the yearning to climb back on top of him and taking what wasn’t his.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a freak accident. It wasn’t supposed to happen to Daniella. She was a mother of two beautiful twin girls. They were only three. They’d barely remember her now, she’d be a fantasy to them, but Duo would make sure she was perfect in their eyes. No one would be able to replace her. 

 

Daniella wasn’t his biological sister, but she was his family, his whole family. Reluctantly adopted at ten Duo was hardly excited to join the Flores family. If it weren’t for Daniella, he probably would have never bonded with their parents. They’d been desperate for him to say anything to them. He’d been silent for weeks and refused to go to school or have dinner with them. The child in him was still waiting for his real mom to come back and want him again. She was strung out and frankly probably didn’t care where he was. 

 

Daniella hated him. She had twelve years of being an only child and Duo was ruining her life. Her parents weren’t concerned about anything but the mute foster kid upstairs. They spoke in Spanish about him, and Daniella huffed upstairs and dragged him out of the sanctuary of his room to the dinner table. He'd dug his heels the entire way leaving deep grooves in the beige carpet with his beat to hell sneakers. He was sure she’d pull his wrist out of its socket. 

 

Everything else was an arrant image of a happy childhood. Duo was bilingual. He had a mother and father who adored him. Supported his career as an artist. Hell, they’d bought him his first welder. Paid for his first glass blowing class. Bought his first art piece and proudly displayed the metal work in their yard. He had a sister who was his soul mate. He had two beautiful nieces who made his life worth living. And Trowa he was just someone in the middle. Someone who was good to his sister, good to his nieces, good to his Mom and pleasant enough at holidays. Now he was more and somehow less acquainted with Trowa. He ignored the sad distanced looks Trowa gave him when he left his bed. 

 

Daniella had somehow been gone two years, and he’d been fucking around with her husband since her memorial last year. Time flies.

 

So far they hadn’t been caught. 

 

Duo was welding a delicate frame together wholly engrossed at the steel work table hunched over with his tongue making an appearance from the left corner of his mouth. 

 

He came unglued, nearly taking off his hand with the gas-powered flame when Trowa merely squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“Fuck! Shit!” He whipped around hard dropping his pliers with a sharp tang as the noise from the welder diminished. “Trowa, fuck you can’t sneak up on someone with an open flame.” Duo squeezed his neck watching Trowa’s amused expression drop from his face to the wire joints below on the table. “It’s the mobile I promised the girls, the one with the planets.” The anger in his voice dissipated as he watched Trowa admire the rough shape. “Ya wanna see the glass I blew for the planets?” 

 

“Well, I am very interested in the things you blow.” Trowa had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and Duo couldn’t help it he gave a nervous little snort and wiped the expression away with the back of his hand. 

 

They didn’t do flirting. 

 

They barely did pleasantries.

 

“They’re over here.” Duo motioned absently flourishing his wrist trying to ignore the dejected look his brother-in-lover was sporting. 

 

Even if it was debatable, he included Pluto. They were placed carefully over a drawing he’d mocked up for the mobile’s frame. 

 

“What do you think?”

 

Duo couldn’t resist, he scratched the back of his neck absently waiting for approval. Trowa traced long fingers over them gently. Tracing the intricate swirls of abstract color in the glass

 

“These are stunning. Your glass blowing has gotten good, and Saturn I love the wire rings. Duo really, these will take the girls’ breath away.” There was a particular caring caress to the art that was too reminiscent. Too familiar to the last time when he’d tried to hold him a little too close, a bit too lingering. 

 

“Well, I’m their only uncle.” They both winced a little at the incestuous feeling that filled that loaded little statement. “Sorry.”

 

“I want you to stay over. Have dinner with the girls and me. Spend the night with me Duo I don’t care that it’s not what you want to hear. It’s what I want.” Trowa leaned back onto an open table and Duo had to look away. Had to look away from his biceps flexing beneath the cotton t-shirt nicely. 

 

“Margot has a big mouth, and Sophia is too damn smart for her own good. Just like her mamma. I can’t let my parents find out. It wouldn’t be fair.” Crossing bare arms, Duo squeezed himself tight. Protectively. “This isn’t right, and we both know it Trowa. Stop kidding yourself that this is more than just a little fucking around out of convenience.” He watched Trowa’s mouth grow terse and turn down, which was such a shame for this those lips to look like that. 

 

“You’re so full of shit.” Trowa shoved his hands into his pockets and Duo couldn’t stop him from walking out because it was true.

 

The frame was perfect. It gleamed teasingly under the fluorescent lights of the studio and he focused solely on fastening the wire connectors to the glass. Trowa had no right. He had no fucking right to tell him how he felt. He wasn’t even gay. What did he know about dating men? Duo couldn’t fight the smile that was unwelcome thinking about how he was pretty good at being gay for not being gay. 

 

That train of thought was dangerous.

 

Trowa had been icing him too. They hadn’t been together in weeks, and then he just showed up at his work unannounced and had the audacity to flirt and compliment him shamelessly. 

 

The unease duo felt at being cold-shouldered unnerved him. Almost enough to make him consider taking Trowa up on his offer for a sleepover. 

 

Instead, he polished the frame and placed it delicately in the cardboard box he’d filled with packing peanuts.


End file.
